


Articulation, Detailed Facts, Wit Even.

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anger with a Cute Ending, Bucky's a little shit, Cute Ending, Darcy's mouth gets her in trouble, Darcy's mouth runs away without her, F/M, Pre-Relationship, ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's ranting about her life. Her love life - or lack there of. And poor Jane is just trying to be a good friend. Trying is the key word. And she is, at least, until someone else shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Articulation, Detailed Facts, Wit Even.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so apologizes for mistakes. 
> 
> I used this as a source to get my frustrations out of my head..and then it turned into a wonderful little Darcy/Bucky moment :)
> 
> Please enjoy this little slice of crack cake dearies!

“Why is it that every time, every time, I can talk normally to guys that I have no interest in at all, but when one comes along that maybe, just maybe, I’d like to, I don’t know, befriend or something more, I can’t? I feel like, and assume that I sound like, a complete moron. A bumbling idiot! I can talk about anything and everything with articulation, detailed facts, wit even! But you put me near a guy that I have an atom of myself leaning towards “like” with..and oh, sister, that ship is sailed and sunk. Sunk, sunk, sunk, sunk, sunk...” 

Darcy went off like this for a while. A long, long while. Jane figured it was her time to listen to the seemingly insane psycho babble; Darcy was kind enough to listen to her science mumblings on occasion. However, this rant had no sign of slowing. The only thing keeping Jane from straight walking out was watching someone actually amused by Darcy’s rantings. 

“..Or even if I think maybe, maybe it’d be great if he liked me too..No, no, that can’t do. Because you know why? I have to say either too much or too little. Either of which is basically Darcy for ‘uh uh hi I like you but my brain stopped functioning and uh uh hi I like you.’ What am I supposed to do with that? I can’t work with that! I can’t work with me!..”

James had shown up somewhere in the second act of this rant. Silent as the night, as always, and unknown to Darcy. He stood, or rather lazily leaned in the doorway of the lab for some time before commandeering one of the many rolling chairs. At the site of James taking a seat, Jane thought to herself, when an assassin/super soldier needs to sit, you know it’s a long speech; come on Darcy, wrap it up!

“..And yes, I know, just try online dating, right? No! Wrong! That’s even worse – or more intense. Half of the guys on there are creeps or at least come off as such and the others either a) don’t want to talk to me, b) only want to talk to me to get me in the sack or c) are really sweet but really fucked up and not in the fun way that I can fully over look. Or we click on like, like in theory, but once I meet them. Nothing. Nada. Nope. Why can’t I get along with someone AND be attracted to them. And them the same with me? Is that so much to ask?”

At this point in the program, the faint up turn of amusement spread into a low grin across James’ face. Jane had to fiddle more with her pen to keep from laughing at his reactions. They might be less than barely discernible at times if he chose so, but she had gotten better at reading the unreadable men that worked around her. 

“..This is totally pay back isn’t it? This is what I get for dating someone so much older than me for over 5 years! I don’t know how to talk to guys my age, not like, like, chat them up anyways. For Pete’s sake, most of the people I talk to now are either some sort of spy or in their 40s and up or both!..”

At that James chuckled lowly, not that Darcy noticed, which in turn, caused Jane to raise an eyebrow at him. Evidently, he was beyond enjoying her rant. 

“..And you know what’s worse about what previously dating older guys has done to me? There’s not just an age gap between him and ‘guys my age,’ like, like, I can’t go from a 35 to a 23. That range, no recession, is just painful!..”

James smiled more and mouthed to Jane, she always like this? Jane nodded and mouthed back, sometimes, when things really get her down or upset.

“..What happened to getting to know someone and then seeing how things went huh? I mean, you know what I got sent yesterday? Do you? Don’t shake your head at me, it was terrible! I got a dick pic! I don’t want to see some guy’s dick! No! I barely know you, it is not appropriate to send me a picture of your dick. And if I know you, I probably STILL do not want a picture of your dick. Do you think I should have that stamped and then notarized on my forehead or what? Geez..” 

Jane tried to muffle a giggle at Darcy’s words, not that Darcy noticed. The look on James’ face and the amount of detail in Darcy’s words where worthy of a standing ovation. 

“..Oh and you want to talk about ridiculous? Try talking to any of these ‘guys’ about dancing. Dancing. Dancing, I tell you Jane, dancing! They can’t hold a rhythm if it was a boa constrictor wrapped around their head! They like this music that you cannot dance to! And I gotta dance. It’s a must. I mean, seriously..”

By this time, James really couldn’t keep his eyes off of Darcy. The way her hair bounced as she shook her head, how her hands waved about erratically as she spoke; it all had him captivated. 

“..you know you’re more than alright being single at times when you get more enjoyment and excitement from people responding to your writing, buying books and finding new good music than you do actually talking with these boys..yeah, these boys just aren't doing it for me. I mean seriously..”

Jane stopped watching and almost stopped listening to Darcy – if she could tune her out completely she would. She carefully managed the timing of her looks between Darcy, with carefully timed ‘uh huh’s, ‘yes’es, and ‘yes Darcy’s, and watching James’ reaction to Darcy. Jane had speculated for some time that he liked her and she him. But nothing had fully given her any cemented, solid ground for her theory in regards to his feelings until his actions of late. He kept coming around; bringing coffee, making jokes, he even helped them when they had to move floors after one of the machines in the lab exploded. And this, his being here and his reactions to her, it was the icing on the cake for Jane. 

“..And these guys think they can kiss. Oh, they think they can. But they can’t. It’s terrible! It’s worse than the failed attempt of..”

You like her don’t you, she mouthed at James, more of a statement than a question. He smirked back and nodded once. I’ll take good care of her, don’t worry, he mouthed back to Jane. Jane nodded sternly back at him.

“..evidently, my kind are hiding under rocks in the Amazon. Which is why I can never find – ”

“Actually, I’ve done that. It’s not all it’s cracked up to be.” James interrupted her overgrown monologue.

“What the – ?” Darcy’s head wiped around to look at James. To his credit, he just sat there, grinning at her, until she turned back towards Jane. “Jane! Really! What the hell!?”

Jane just shrugged, trying to maintain her deadpan.

“You let me go on like that for however long with hot and brooding back there just – really Jane? Really?” 

“Let’s just say it was a mutual agreement to keep his presence unknown. It also wasn’t hard with how you were rambling on and on, Darce.” Jane smiled sweetly at her.

“And you!” Darcy screeched turning towards James. “Really? ‘I’ve hidden under a rock in the Amazon’? Really? I don’t believe you. I bet you’re just here to watch the show! You know you could have – ” 

“I actually came up here for you.”

“What?” Darcy and Jane cried together.

“Yes. You’ve been cooped up here for days. There’s a great Italian place a few blocks from here.”

Darcy just stared at him. Jane just smiled at both of them. 

“Um.”

“You ready? Or do you have more ranting you want to do first?” He said, standing up.

“Um... Noo. I, uh, I. Yeah. That’s fine. Italian, huh?” 

“Yes. Italian.”

“Okay..”

“Okay.” Bucky grinned down at her and offered his arm. “Let’s go, Darce.” 

“Um.” Darcy looked at Jane for help.

“You’re on your own Darce.” Jane smiled at the pair of them as they left the lab. “Don’t keep her out too late James!”


End file.
